The Katie Project
by Thatonereader
Summary: when it is brought to her attention, Katie becomes tired of being a Sadie clone. Sadie just wants everything to stay the same. The story follows Katie as she tries to find her own personality, and stop being the clone of someone else. Featuring both first and second generation casts. Takes place at the Playa des Losers.
1. Day 1

**The Katie project**

**A/N: New Story time! I really hope you like it. Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Enjoy!**

**Summary: Katie finds something out about herself that she doesn't like, and she's determined to change that, whatever the costs. Featuring both first and second generation casts. Takes place at the Playa des Losers.**

* * *

**Day 1**

I got a handy new journal so that I can write all of the interesting things that happen to me at the resort! I figure that I could get it published and then turn it into a series and get two Disney movies made from them! Just like the princess diaries! That would be so cool! Eeeeiiiiiiii! Of course I tried to get Sadie one so that we could share our writing success, but she said she'd rather hear stories than write stories. But that's okay because I could just write a story about her later! Eeeeiiiiiii!

I should probably write some stuff about myself so that you can understand me. My name is Katie Brown. I competed on the hit reality show _Total Drama Island_, but only for one season. I wish that I could have competed again, that would have been awesome! My best female friend for life (or BFFFL for short) is Sadie Hill. She also competed with me on _Total Drama Island_, even making it farther! But anyway Sadie and I have been best friends since as long as I can remember on account of the fact that our parents are best friends and we go on vacation together, isn't that amazing! Sadie and I do everything together! We're like soul mates! The only downside is that everyone thinks that we're _in_ love, not that we love each other. Which is _so _not true, I mean I have an obvious crush on Justin and Trent (They're the two hottest guys of the group, unless you count Alejandro, but Alejandro is in intensive care)!

Anyway, now that you know about me, I can tell you about what's going on in my life! Well, Sadie got sick, which is awful. But she's got company, even if it isn't me. Staci, she was one of the contestants from the new cast on the show and she was eliminated first, promised to tell Sadie about her famous relatives and what they invented. I wanted to stay with Sadie too, but Sadie told me that she didn't want me to get sick too, so I didn't stay with her and Staci.

I decided to take this opportunity to meet up with my other friends. So naturally I closed my journal (but brought it with me in case something interesting happened) and walked over to the pool. As I walked towards a chair, I could feel everyone staring at me. This really bothered me because normally Sadie and I are hardly ever noticed, especially by the likes of Courtney or Heather. So I am sure you can feel my nervousness as I took the chair next to Noah. There was a brief awkward silence, and then Duncan spoke up and said:

"So Tweedledee, where's Tweedledum?"

"Oh, Sadie's not feeling well," I said nonchalantly.

"Why aren't you with her then?" Leshawna asked.

"She didn't want me to get sick, and she's not alone anyway, Staci is there with her." I replied uncomfortably.

"Okay, sorry if our pressing bothered you, hon," Leshawna said.

"It's fine, what were you guys talking about?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"We were discussing when we are going to be leaving this resort." Noah said.

"I mean we're not on the show anymore, Thank God, so we should be able to leave whenever we want. And I really just want to forget I signed up for this show in the first place," Heather said crossing her arms over her chest.

"As much as hate to agree with _Heather _of all people she's right I wished I hadn't signed up for this either. Stupid dare." Gwen said angrily.

"You got me." Duncan said grinning.

"And a ton of hate mail, the title of new Heather, and an angry CIT out to get me, but yeah I guess I got you." Gwen said and they proceeded to make out.

"Ugh, you guys are disgusting, get a room!" Courtney said angrily.

"I hear you; it's like their trying to be the next Geoff and Bridgette." I said and pointed over to the two who were, you guessed it, making out.

"You should talk. If your girlfriend was here you'd be all over her in seconds." Heather said snidely.

"Excuse me? I am **NOT** going out with Sadie!" I said indignantly.

"Yeah you are. It couldn't be more obvious." Justin said.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but I am straight. Not that there is anything wrong with being gay of course." I said still fuming.

"I'm still not buying it." Justin said.

"I'm **NOT** gay!" I yelled.

"Preaching to the choir honey," Noah said before going back to reading his book.

"Fine, maybe you aren't gay-," Heather said.

"Thank you," I said exasperated.

"But you're still only half a person." Heather finished.

"I am my own person!" I said and by now I was just annoyed.

"No you aren't I mean, can you do anything without Sadie?" Heather asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, for instance I am a talented seamstress-," I started.

"And you make outfits for Sadie." Heather said.

"I've written a lot of stories-," I continued.

"That is about Sadie." Heather said.

"I-," I started.

"No more excuses. You are just a poor little freak of a girl who is doomed to be co-dependent until she dies." Heather said nastily.

"That's it!" Leshawna pounced on Heather and beat her mercilessly while being cheered on by everyone except for Cody and Harold who shook their heads.

I was kind of disturbed by this so I walked over to where Leshawna was beating Heather up and I pulled Leshawna off of Heather and went and got Heather some ice, to which she thanked me for. Then I turned to Leshawna and said:

"Leshawna, I appreciate you standing up for me and all, but mindless violence is never the answer, and I am pretty sure that Heather didn't deserve you pummeling her like that."

"Oh, that girl deserves everything that happens to her." Leshawna spat, and then she pounced on Heather yet again, only to be pulled off by me yet again.

I helped Heather up and was in the process of walking Heather to her room when Justin said:

"Oh, I see. Sadie broke up with you so you're trying to get with someone else. An improvement, but I'm not sure you're in Heather's league."

"And to think I thought that you were hot. Glad I jumped off that bandwagon." I sneered at him.

"Can I throttle _him_?" Leshawna asked, making a fist.

"Knock yourself out." Katie said glaring at Justin.

Justin, knowing what was coming ripped his shirt off, though this affected no one but Owen and Beth.

"Why didn't that work?" Justin asked, though he didn't get his answer due to the fact that Leshawna was pummeling him.

Meanwhile, I walked Heather to her room. She was hurt pretty badly but she assured me that she was a fast healer. As I started to walk away, Heather said:

"I'd thank you, but Sadie isn't here."

"So I help you and you insult me again. You do know that if it wasn't for me you would be horribly disfigured right now right?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"You only have half a brain and you don't have a personality, so therefore you don't deserve my respect." Heather said indifferently.

"I don't need to deal with this!" I yelled and I started to walk away.

"When you see Sadie, tell her thank you for me!" Heather yelled at me.

"_She _didn't _do_ anything!" I yelled back angrily as I walked back to the others.

When I got there, I saw that Justin was a tangled mess and quickly thanked Leshawna for it. We all had a few minutes of aimless conversation, Duncan and Gwen were making out, and so were Bridgette and Geoff. Soon a wave of calm washed over us. I soon became lost in thought about Heathers words and I was accepting that she was right, which of course depressed me. But I quickly remembered that it was Heather and that I should make sure it wasn't true by asking someone that I trust.

"Noah?" I asked.

"Hmm," He replied obviously still reading his book.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Fine," He replied.

"We're friends right?" I asked.

"Um," He said thinking about his answer. "Yeah, we're friends."

"Good. I have a personality, right?" I asked unsure of myself.

"Did Heather say something to you?" He asked back.

"Yeah, but-," I started.

"Don't listen to her." He said looking up from his book.

"Ok." I said smiling. "But you _do _think I have a personality right?"

"Don't listen to her." He repeated.

"You're not answering me-," I started.

"Don't Listen to her!" He said again.

"Fine, I won't. I am just going to leave now, check on Sadie."

"Try not to get sick." He said.

"Will do." I said as I left. I walked to Sadie's room, hoping to get some reassurance since I couldn't trust Noah for some. He's such a buzzkill. Jeez can't he answer a simple question. He could say no if he wanted to. Okay, he probably didn't want to hurt my feelings. But since when did Noah care about _anyone_! And even if he didn't want to hurt my feelings, he could have lied I mean come on!

But I came to Sadie's room and knocked on the door before she told me to come in. I walked in to see that Staci was still there and she seemed to be telling Sadie about one her relatives, as usual.

"Hey Sadie, I need to ask you something really important. We have different personalities right?"

"Of course not, silly! Having the same personality is what makes us, us! It's like we share a brain!" Sadie said happily.

"Yeah, it's like I could just call you Sadie 2! Wouldn't that be great?" Staci said.

"No! It wouldn't be great! It wouldn't even be good!" I said glaring at Staci.

"Katie, I thought that sharing a brain was our thing. It made us BFFFLs!" Sadie said on the verge of tears.

"We're still BFFFLs. I would just prefer if we had two similar but separate brains." I said, clearly upset.

"What's wrong Katie? You can tell me!" Sadie said concerned.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. Except that I think I have an identity crisis." I said.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Sadie asked confused.

"My whole life, I thought that I knew who I was. I just thought that dressing the same and liking the same things was a part of my personality. Not all of it! I don't even know who I am anymore,"

"It's okay Katie; we'll get through the crisis together!" Sadie said.

"I think that I have to go now. Goodbye Sadie. I hope you feel better."

"I hope you get over your crisis. Then we can have fun! Eeeeiiiiiii!" Sadie squealed hugging me. I hugged back, squealing with her. Then I left her room.

Well now I am back in my room again. I feel really weird, kind of like my life was a lie. It's kind of hard suddenly realizing that when people look and talk to me, all they see is Sadie. I want them to see me. I know that people think that I have no personality and I am just a Sadie clone, but at least I want to change. I feel sorry for Sadie because our friendship might never be the same again. But I am going to show all of the Heathers of the world that I have a mind of my own. No matter what it takes.

**End of Day 1**

* * *

**A/N: Well this was kind of fun. I hope you enjoyed it and I really hope that you will give me a review. But I don't control you so do what you want. **

**Next time: Katie is going through a couple changes. Sadie is scared that it could end their friendship. Noah is just interested on how it will turnout. And maybe we'll see more contestants.**


	2. Day 2

**The Katie Project Ch.2**

**A/N: New Chapter! In it Katie starts to undergo some changes, while Sadie gets worried and Noah just finds it all amusing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. I wish I did though. It would be awesome. But I digress.**

**On With the Story!**

* * *

**Day 2**

Well, I don't know who I am anymore. I don't even know what to do. How do you give yourself a personality? Ugh, it's so aggravating! But nevertheless, I'll get out there make myself be my own person. I can do this. It shouldn't be that hard. Everyone else has one. Okay. Well I got new clothes. I packed some with me in case of an emergency. It's a pair of little black shorts with a button on them, and this cute little short red blouse with floral rims on the sleeves and collar, that I bought before the show started. I also undid my pigtails. It's just a ponytail now. Now I am going to get some breakfast and I am going to bring this book so that I can write everything down. Okay. I can do this.

As I walked to get my breakfast I could hear people having conversations. For instance, Harold was flirting with Leshawna, who was getting a little irritated. Justin was talking to Beth with his shirt off. He was obviously tricking her into doing something, that creep. And, as usual Duncan and Gwen were making out. Sadie was also there talking to DJ and Staci. I could see that she saved a spot for me and I knew that I couldn't sit there so I frowned, slightly.

I decided that I would sit next to Courtney, who was sitting alone. I thought that she could use a little comfort, and maybe I would be able to get some advice, since she is so smart and everything. So I sat down in front of Courtney, who looked pretty surprised to see me sitting there.

"Why are you sitting here?" She asked.

"I thought you could use the company." I said with a smile.

"Is Sadie coming to? Because if you two do that squealing thing I swear I'll-," Courtney said.

"No, she isn't." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh, well speaking of Sadie, why aren't you wearing the same outfit?" Courtney asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't have to wear the same thing as her. I have the right to choose my own outfit!" I said indignantly.

"Okay! Okay! It was just a question no need to get angry or something."

"Sorry. It's just that-," I started.

"You guys are fighting again?" Courtney asked concerned.

"Well, sort of…" I started, but then I paused and said, "Why are you concerned. Shouldn't you be calling your lawyers on Duncan or something?" I asked.

"Hey, you were the one who sat down with me. We aren't even friends! If you are just going to start wildly accusing me of things I think it might be in your best interests to leave. Or else you could end up like Harold did in season one." Courtney said irritated.

"I guess you have a point. Sorry, I'm just dealing with a bit of a problem right now." I said looking at the ground and rubbing my arm.

"That's okay. I suppose I can forgive you—,"Courtney started.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I yelled hugging her.

"Don't do that again." Courtney yelled pulling me off of her.

"Sorry!" I said ashamed. We then continued our breakfast with polite small talk with ourselves and some of the other campers.

**Meanwhile:**

Sadie was staring at Katie. She had a worried look on her face and was on the verge of trembling with fear. Staci was chattering away with tales of famous relatives but no one was listening to her. DJ was looking at Sadie, who he was sitting next to and was worried that she was sick.

"Sadie, are you okay?" DJ asked concerned.

"No." Sadie said quietly.

"What did you say?" DJ asked again.

"I said No! Why would I be okay! My Best Female Friend for Life is turning on me!" Sadie yelled.

"What? Is it because she isn't wearing your matching outfit? Because that would be ridiculous since you don't have to wear the same clothes to be friends." DJ said.

"Yeah, I mean we're friends, and we aren't wearing the same outfit." Bridgette, who was sitting nearby, said.

"But that's not how Katie and I work! We wear the same thing! We like the same things! And we do EVERYTHING together! Why isn't she doing that! I mean look at her! She is sitting with Courtney! We HATE Courtney!" Sadie screamed.

"I can hear you, you know!" Courtney said angrily, raising a fist. Katie quickly put her hand on Courtney's shoulder and shook her head to try and get Courtney to not destroy Sadie.

"Sadie. You're having a breakdown. Let's take you to your room so that you can get some rest. It looks like you may need it." Staci said, puzzling everyone.

"But Katie! I should talk to her!" Sadie yelled again.

"Katie needs some space. And you should give her some. And besides, we can have fun like we did yesterday!" Staci said surprisingly calm.

"I guess." Sadie said and she left with Staci.

**Back with Katie**:

After that nightmare, there was an awkward silence. I wondered what Staci was up to, since she isn't exactly the most compassionate person in the world, but it is good that I don't have to worry about Sadie for a while. Anyway, before Sadie's meltdown, Courtney and I were having a nice conversation on how overrated Duncan is. It was clear that Courtney needed to someone to rage with, and I'll admit it was kind of fun, even if it doesn't fit my sweet girl persona. But alas, good times come to an end and it was clear that I would get questioned soon enough.

"So Katie, what happened between you and Sadie? People are dying to know!" Sierra said typing away on her computer.

"And who exactly are these 'people?'" I asked, using air quotes.

"I'm live blogging! You are the hottest topic right now, which is impressive due to the fact that a good deal of the fan base either hates you or doesn't know that you exist. But the only really hate you since you were Sadie's clone and a lot of people don't like Sadie. So they just want to know if you are 'rebelling against the cloning process' so to speak." Sierra said happily.

"Wow, you went a whole minute without mentioning Cody. Congratulations!" Justin said smugly.

"Justin, shut up. To answer your question Sierra, it has recently come to my attention that people only see me as another Sadie, which bothers me because I don't want to be a clone of her. I want people to see me as Katie, a separate person who wishes that she could still be friends with Sadie even though we would never be friends the same way again." I said seriously.

"Interesting. My readers are sure to love your answer. Keep me posted if anything new happens okay?" Sierra said.

"Sure?" I answered unsure.

"And now it's been two minutes! Unbelievable!" Justin said grinning.

"Oh shut up Justin. You're just jealous that Sierra isn't fangirling over you." Heather said shocking everyone. Though she was then shocked herself when Sierra started hugging her.

"Heather? Did you just stand up for Sierra?" I asked astonished.

"Well, I'm not totally evil." Heather said and then muttered, "Unfortunately."

Nothing outrageously interesting happened after that, since we just kept aimlessly talking and then we went swimming, though some like Heather and Lindsay preferred tanning to swimming. But something came that no one was really seeing coming. And before you guess, it wasn't a new season. Revenge of the Island is still going on, which is why you've only really seen Staci.

After swimming we were once again engaging in small talk when all of a sudden Blaineley walked towards us.

"Why are you here?" Geoff asked rudely, glaring at her.

"I was just walking around. I just got through with surgery and I need to keep walking around as part of learning how to walk again. Not that any of you care, since you all laughed at my critical state and none of you even tried to help me as I almost died in the ocean!" Blaineley yelled angrily.

"I would have thought that being critically injured would make you nicer, seems that I was wrong." Bridgette said irritated.

"Ooh, it did. But I have no reason to show any kindness to your little group of passive aggressive psychopaths who practically wished for my death by finding humor in my condition. So I was a little bit fame hungry. I didn't want anyone dead. I didn't try to put anyone in intensive care that was Chris! I certainly wouldn't find it funny like you physcopaths!" Blaineley yelled. I felt really bad. Blaineley did have a point.

"Did you say psychopath? I know a psychopath! I could get him for you, but explosive is too busy with making a boom boom!" Izzy said cackling.

"Later." Blaineley said and then she turned and walked away.

But Blaineley wasn't the only surprise of the day. Next, a certain Latin heartthrob strutted into the room, looking roughly the same except for the fact that he had shorter hair and a few scars on his arms and legs. As he walked by he winked at Heather and waved. She scoffed and looked away, but still blushed as she turned. Then he sat down on Heather's chair and spoke.

"Hello everyone. Glad to see me?" He smirked.

"Get bent." Heather said glaring at him.

"For once, I agree with Heather." Leshawna said. Bridgette nodded.

"Well, okay…" Alejandro said slightly frowning. He regained his composure and then said:

"Hello Katie. How are you and Sadie doing today?"

"Well I'm fine I suppose. I don't really know how Sadie is doing, but I don't care that much." I said nonchalantly.

Alejandro seemed visibly confused by this and moved on to say

"What about you Courtney. How are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine, thanks for asking. You seem to be doing better. Are you sure you don't want me to sue on your behalf?" She said almost beaming.

Alejandro seemed happy with this and responded saying, "No thanks, but I'll tell you if I need anything." And then he winked, causing Heather to roll her eyes.

"Why hello_ Al_," Noah said.

"Noah, the competition is over. Can't we put the past behind us? I really don't want my stay here to be ruined by everyone's ill will towards me. Okay?" Alejandro asked

"Honestly Al, I thought you would know better. This crowd doesn't let you forget. So don't think that you'll be everyone's new best friend." Heather said.

"Well you didn't ask for forgiveness. Granted, neither did Al." Gwen said.

"You really think I wanted everyone to hate me? So I didn't want to beg, you wouldn't have forgiven me anyway. I didn't want to make a fool out of myself." Heather said.

"You don't like anyone, eh." Ezekiel said surprising everyone because it was the first thing he had said in days.

"So I don't like most of you. That doesn't mean I _wanted_ you to hate me. It just meant that I was fine with the fact that you did." Heather said. I smiled a little because though I am sure no one caught it; Heather said most, not all. Which would mean that Heather didn't hate everyone, even thought that shouldn't matter to me since I am sure that I'm not one of the few, it still makes me happy that Heather isn't completely heartless.

"Well, I'm thinking I should probably see if Sadie's okay. See you guys later!" I said, receiving a few goodbyes before walking away.

**Meanwhile: **

Noah was sitting with Cody and Owen, who were watching Izzy and Sierra race for some reason. The boys decided to set bets on who would win.

"Definitely Izzy. She's so fast no one sees her coming!" Owen said

"I bet Sierra could move twice as fast!" Cody said

"News flash Cody: the only way that would even be possible is if you were on the other side or if you offered to do something for her. Izzy is going to win." Noah said.

"If you're so sure, how about twenty bucks," Cody said grinning.

"Fine then. You're going down." Noah said.

"Hey Sierra! I'll take you out on a date if you beat Izzy in the race!" Cody yelled. Noah and Owen looked at Cody as if he were crazy.

"Outta my way Izzy, I have a race to win!" Sierra said running so fast she looked like a blur. Sure enough she won.

As Noah and Owen handed the money over Cody said triumphantly, "I was going to ask her later anyway. Thanks for the cash guys!"

Noah shook his head as he said, "Cody my friend, Today you are officially insane. The number of sane people seems to be shrinking by the day."

"Weird day, huh buddy?" Owen asked Noah.

"Well Sadie had a meltdown; Blaineley became sane but angry, Al was less sane than usual, Cody is going out with Sierra, Justin can actually be worse than he usually was, and Katie isn't a clone anymore. Weird day might be the understatement of the year." Noah said.

"Do you think they'll still be friends?" Owen asked.

"Who?" Noah asked back.

"Katie and Sadie." Owen replied.

"They won't be BFFFLs anymore, that's for sure. But that means no more squealing, so maybe today was for the best."

"But what if Sadie becomes BFFFLs with Staci?" Owen asked again.

"Then God help us all." Noah said frowning.

Cody came back with a pack of cards. Grinning he asked "want to play?"

"Sure. Let's play. But you aren't winning this time." Noah said.

"That's for sure." Owen said looking determined. And with that they began to play.

**Back with Katie:**

I was sitting in Sadie's room. We were talking about how we weren't wearing matching outfits anymore (Shallow I know). But the argument was heating up.

"So we aren't BFFFLs anymore?" Sadie said.

"Not if we have to match all the time, no. We can still be Best friends or BFFs or BFFLs, though!" I said. I'd never want to leave Sadie as a friend.

"If we can't be BFFFLs, than what's the point of even being friends?" Sadie asked starting to cry.

"We're still alike Sadie! I still want to be your friend! Your best friend, even! I just don't want to be your clone." I said almost crying as well.

"We've been friends for so long Katie. If we stopped being twins, it would through off our entire friendship. The universe would collapse. We complete each other, why can't you see that?" Sadie cried struggling with her tears.

"The universe wouldn't collapse!" I said exasperated.

"My universe would. Katie if we can't be twins then we can't be friends." Sadie cried.

"But- But, why?" I asked completely confused as to why clothes could be destroying the longest friendship that I ever had.

"Don't you see Katie? First, we stop matching. Then our tastes start to change. We'll stop liking the same music, and then you'll hate all of my favorite shows, and then all of a sudden you'll be one of the most popular kids in school and you'll absolutely hate me, because let's face it: the fat friend is never the popular one! If this is how our friendship is going to be than we should end it now before it causes anymore pain. " She said, crying harder than ever.

We stopped talking for a minute; the room was silent, apart from the sad weeping noises that we were making. But after the silence had passed I said a bit angrily, "This is ridiculous. None of that stuff is going to happen to us."

"It's starting already. You're mad at me. Katie, please go away. Come back when you see that you shouldn't have bothered with this change yourself project that you're doing. You were perfect the way you were and I wish you could see that. But I don't even know who you are anymore. So get out." Sadie said still crying.

I tried a few attempts to speak, but failed, so I left the room and fled to my room sobbing.

**Meanwhile:**

Staci was in Sadie's room the whole time and she was comforting Sadie, who was bawling like a baby. In an attempt to cheer Sadie up Staci said, "You didn't need that meanie anyway. I know what would make you feel better!"

"What?" Sadie said sniffling.

"Slumber Party!" Staci replied happily.

"I don't know…" Sadie said unsure.

"We can have a pillow fight!" Staci said smiling.

"Okay!" Sadie agreed.

Staci quickly left to get her bags but first she had this to say:

"You know my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great great uncle invented the pillow. True story, before that everyone had to sleep on bare mattresses!"

**Back to Katie:**

As soon I got to my room I collapsed on my bed, crying my eyes out. I stayed there for hours just crying and crying. How could Sadie do that to me? I wasn't going to turn on her. I'd never do that! But she ended up turning on me. Why did it matter that I wore what she wore anyway? I wish she just saw that if we stayed this way forever, it would crash on me. Now I wonder if Sadie just wanted a clone. Were we really BFFLs in the first place? Do I even have any more friends? Wait, yes I do. There's DJ, even though he's friends with everyone including Sadie, and then there's Leshawna, but we don't talk much. Oh, and Noah! I have friends!

But was I right to start changing myself? I know that you have to be yourself and that it's important to be proud of myself. But how can I feel like myself when I've been acting like Sadie for my entire life? Stupid crisis, everything's so confusing. Am I ever going to be friends with her again? I guess my pity party is going to have to wait, because I hear a knock at the door. Ugh, I probably look terrible. Maybe it's Sadie coming to say she was wrong and we should be friends again. I opened the door.

"Hello, Katie?" Courtney said.

"Courtney, what are _you_ doing here?" I asked puzzled.

"Well… wait, is this a bad time?" She asked.

"Nope, not a bad time at all." I said

"But you're crying." She said confused.

"Never mind that, what did you need?" I said. I figured that I could get back to my pity party if I answered Courtney's question.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to someone. And you seemed sane enough this morning. I mean seriously there are not enough sane people here." She said.

I looked at Courtney as if to find if she was lying or not she wasn't so I let her in. We talked about how we both wish that we could just go home, to the poor suckers Chris are torturing, to another hate on Duncan session. Soon I got a little too tired and told Courtney good night since I wanted to go to bed. She told me good night back and left.

Of all the people that I thought I could be friends with, I'm surprised that it's Courtney. I'm not even sure if we are really friends, we're just two people who had our friends desert us. Maybe that's we seem to be getting along better. Nevertheless, there's no going back now. I know that I am not a clone anymore, but I don't know who I am. And I'm determined to find out.

**End of Day 2**

* * *

**A/N: Well Katie's made some changes. Sadie's paranoia led to her kicking Katie out of the friendship. Staci seems to be up to something. Courtney and Katie are getting along? Gasp! **

**Will Sadie and Katie ever be friends again? What on earth is Staci planning? Where are the other ROTI contestants? Is Noah going to be important? And why are Courtney and Katie hanging out in the first place? Find out the answers to some of these questions in chapter 3 of **_**The Katie Project**_**! **


	3. Day 3

**The Katie project ch.3**

**A/N: Another new update! Hooray! I hope you like it! Let's get on with the story! Oh and I have a poll on my profile. Remember to vote on it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. I wish I did though but then again, who doesn't?**

**Day 3**

* * *

Well yesterday sucked. I was just booted out of the friendship that took a majority of my life and I lost the best friend that I ever had, all because she thought we were drifting apart just because I started dressing differently. Isn't that just insane? And then there's Staci who keeps following Sadie around like she's trying to replace me or something… but she wouldn't do that. She's kind of an idiot, always talking about how her great-great-great-great-great grandmother invented blankets and before that people had to just sleep cold or something ridiculously untrue like that.

But I guess that there's a bit of a plus. Courtney's not that bad if you have a conversation with her. I mean she's definitely angry, but she kind of is entitled to be. But I digress. All in all, yesterday was just awful. Ugh.

Today is a new day though, so maybe I could end up not crying myself to sleep tonight or trying to fight depression after finding that I was a clone my entire life. God, this week was awful. But I am determined. Today is going to be a good day, and I am not going to let anyone ruin it for me, especially not Sadie or Staci.

So I got dressed and walked out so that I could eat my breakfast. The usual morning activities were happening, Duncan and Gwen and Geoff and Bridgette were having a contest to see who could make out the longest, Eva was beating up Justin (Yay!), and Cody and Sierra were flirting, which now that I think about it doesn't really happen that much. And I see Sadie is sitting at the end of the table, effectively making it so that I couldn't sit with her. Not that it mattered since I wasn't going to sit there anyway. But I saw Courtney waving for me to come over there, but I hesitated because Courtney wasn't alone today. She was joined by Heather and Alejandro, but nevertheless, I shrugged it off and sat down with her.

"Why are you sitting here?" Heather sneered.

"What is it Heather, questioning my identity again?" I asked with a slight monotone.

"Well, you obviously are trying to go rogue so your little master dropped you. That would be the only logical explanation for you eating here." Heather replied nastily.

"You're the one who hates all of us, remember? Or maybe you did like a certain person and was in denial. That would be the only logical explanation for you eating here." I said smirking.

"Ugh. Whatever." Heather said.

"Well now that that awkwardness is out of the way, what do we do now?" Courtney asked.

"I was wondering the same thing chica." Alejandro said smiling at Courtney. Heather rolled her eyes.

We all just started eating, with small bits of small talk mixed in. I was feeling increasingly awkward with each passing moment. Finally, I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Courtney, can I speak to you in private for a second?" I asked.

"Um, sure. I'll be right back guys." Courtney said.

"Whatever." Heather replied.

Courtney and I moved out of Heather and Alejandro's earshot before I asked, "Why are they sitting with us?"

"Alejandro is my friend, remember. As for Heather, she just follows him everywhere. Trust me; I want her gone as much as you do. It's fine." Courtney assured me.

"Are you sure? He could be trying to manipulate you." I said skeptically.

"The game's over. What could he possibly want with me now?" Courtney asked.

"He could want access to your lawyers. His medical expenses were probably really expensive, you know." I said.

"Alejandro wouldn't do that to me. He's sweet, he's a gentleman, and he's so much more trustworthy than Duncan…" Courtney trailed staring off with a dreamy expression on her face.

It made me sad to see Courtney like this. She's usually so in control, but she fell for Alejandro pretty hard. It kind of reminded me of when I would do the same thing over Justin, before I realized that Justin was such a jerk.

I took a deep breath and decided to talk some sense into Courtney. "Courtney, he doesn't like you like that. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even see you as a friend."

"I told you, we are friends. And besides, he only doesn't like me because he's not over Heather yet. But I'll show him that Heather will always be the girl who pushed him off a volcano for money that she didn't even get. I'll show him that he should be with me instead!" Courtney said determined.

I held my tongue. I was going to point out that she did almost the exact same thing to Duncan in that special, but I decided that I liked my head. Instead I said, "Courtney, I know that you need someone that you can trust, but that person is not Alejandro. Alejandro is just a meaner, yet hotter Justin."

"Since when did you hate Alejandro? I recall you being on his side during the world tour finale." Courtney asked skeptically.

"I've disliked him since I watched the season and realized he was another hot but evil guy. A guy that I shouldn't trust because his personality is awful and I know now that a guy's personality is more important than looks. I was just lucky that I didn't fall for him like I did for Justin. Courtney, don't take this path. Alejandro is only going to hurt you. And that's if he pays any romantic attention to you at all." I said desperately.

Courtney paused to think before asking, "Did Justin do something to you?"

"Let's just say that Justin thought Sadie and I were annoying, and he decided to tell me so in a way that wasn't that nice. That creep." I said. I am not going to write what he said because it was pretty harsh and I try not to use that kind of language. Sadie was lucky and didn't have to hear any of it. I did forget to warn her about Justin before our fight, though. Not that I'm wishing for Justin to curse at her… okay maybe I am, but only a little.

Anyway after that little moment, Courtney said, "well I like Alejandro's personality, so I'm going after him, and you can't stop me Katie!"

I sighed defeated, "I tried." I thought.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." I said.

"Okay." Courtney said smiling, obviously because she won the argument.

"One more question. Are we friends now?" I asked confused.

Courtney also seemed confused, and thought for a while before saying, "I think so."

"Yay!" I yelled hugging Courtney.

"I said not to do that." Courtney said irritated.

"Sorry." I apologized. And on that note we walked back to the table, only to find Heather and Alejandro making out. Courtney started fuming and I shook my head in disgust.

"Gross!" we both said at the same time.

"Well no one said you had to watch." Heather said irritated.

"Heather's right chicas. Why don't you leave us?" Alejandro said.

"Why don't you too leave since we were here first?" I said angrily.

"You guys left, so…" Heather started to say.

"No, Katie is right. We should go. Goodbye ladies." Alejandro said smiling and waving at us. And then he winked at me, which I scoffed at. Why doesn't he know that his powers don't work anymore?

Courtney was still fuming and I was getting concerned. I don't want her to kill anyone!

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"You were right." She said softly.

"Sorry?" I said, not sure what to say.

"He doesn't like me. Why doesn't he like me? I am very likable!" Courtney said angrily.

"I know, but he was pinning for Heather. It's going to be okay." I said trying my best to comfort her.

"I have to be alone now." Courtney said almost crying.

"Well, okay. But if you need anything call me. I'm here for you." I said.

"Thanks." Courtney smiled slightly before walking away.

I felt bad for Courtney, but I knew that I probably couldn't do anything for her. Maybe she won't be so naïve and trusting, but a world without trust is a sad one. Mostly, I am just mad at Alejandro. Why did he keep leading Courtney on like that? Saying he just wanted a fresh start, who does he think he is? And why is he back with Heather all of a sudden? She pushed him of a volcano! He almost died! Ugh!

After that mountain of suckitude, I was sure that there was no way for the day to get worse. But the world seems to hate me for some reason, so of course I was wrong.

It started okay I guess. I was sitting with Noah, who was sitting with Cody, Owen, Izzy, and Sierra. We played cards for a little while, Noah was really good, he won 5 out 6 games, and I won the last one. But as we drifted into aimless conversation, I knew that I was going to be interrogated. After all Sierra was there.

"Katie, are you and Sadie okay? She's not sick anymore. So why aren't you hanging out anymore." Owen asked surprising me a little since I expected Sierra to be the interrogator.

"Not really. Sadie and I need some space. Our fight is pretty bad." I said sadly.

"Did the rebellion hit too hard?" Sierra asked typing away on a laptop that she pulled from nowhere.

"Well, she just doesn't see that we could still be friends without sharing a brain. What really bothered me was that she was aware of the fact that people thought we were practically the same person. I was so naïve Heather had to point out my lack of personality to me. When I tried to start having my own personality, my best friend thought I was drifting away! And she solved it by ending our friendship! How messed up is that?" I said ranting. Everyone was silent for a little while, and again all eyes were on me.

"Well, that was heavy. But there was some positive right? I hear you are friends with Courtney now." Sierra said trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah. When you get betrayed by people you trusted, it's best to stick together. She's really not that bad, she's just a little angry. But then again she doesn't really have to be super competitive without a million dollars on the line." I said smiling a little.

"True. And you can add us to your friends list! Right guys?" Sierra asked enthusiastically.

"Right," Cody, Izzy and Owen said.

"What about you Noah?" I asked.

"What?" Noah asked, still reading. He remembered though and said, "Yeah."

"I know. I just wanted you to say it again." I giggled. But my good times were coming to an end. Staci was walking towards us. I wondered what she wanted, but I didn't think it was too serious. I was even hoping that it was Sadie who wanted to apologize to me.

"Sadie would like to speak to you. Alone." Staci said seriously.

"Well I guess that means I have to go." I said and I followed Staci to an office like room where Sadie was sitting in a chair that's back was to me.

"Hello Katie." Sadie said.

"Um, hi. Is there a reason that you're not facing me? And why am I in here?" I asked confused.

"I thought it would be more ominous, but I guess it is kind of silly." Sadie said turning around.

I gasped. Sadie wasn't wearing the usual outfit. She was wearing one of Staci's.

"Surprised?" Sadie asked smirking.

"Um, yeah. I didn't realize that it was so easy to replace me." I said glaring at her.

"Well after Staci and I had a sleepover yesterday, we realized that we had a lot I'm common. And she liked the idea of being twins too. So she gave me an extra outfit. And it fits so much better than the outfit you made for me." Sadie said.

Staci followed up with a, "yeah." And the new BFFFLs started squeeing. This annoyed me. Was I really that annoying?

"Why do you want to talk to me? You don't need me anymore." I said rolling my eyes at their squeals.

"I still want to be your friend. We don't have to be twins." Sadie said.

"Really?" I said starting to smile. Maybe I didn't have to lose my beer friend after all.

"Yeah. Just stop hanging out with your other friends."

"Why?" I said, my smile disappearing.

"Courtney is still mad at me for throwing apples at her head. Everyone else hates Staci." Sadie said.

I understood the Staci part. I don't even like Staci. But at this point I was getting pretty angry. "So why does that matter, they're my friends!"

"They'll just tell you bad things about us. Its better if you stick with us." Sadie said.

"Do you even have a real reason? Your other reason doesn't make sense." I said.

"I just don't want us to drift apart. I'm doing what's best for us." Sadie said.

"Who made you the boss of me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was always the boss. Remember?"

"Well stop acting like you control me! What happened to nice Sadie?" I asked.

"I could say the same thing to you." Sadie said shaking her head. "Ok, you can pick Courtney and the Staci haters, or you can pick us. Choose wisely."

I thought about it. I wanted more than anything to have my old friendship with Sadie back, but I don't remember her ever saying that I couldn't be friends with people. What happened to Sadie? She was usually so nice. Maybe Staci was brainwashing her. But that's ridiculous. I came up with my answer.

"Sadie I want to be your friend." I said.

"Perfect!" Sadie said squeeing.

"But I am not going to give up my friends. Why can't I just choose both anyway?" I said.

"Sadie wants us all to be friends. But she knows that everyone hates us. She's just trying to stop you from hating us too." Staci said.

"I didn't ask you. And everyone hates you, not Sadie, except for Courtney, and Heather, and Alejandro, and Justin, and maybe Trent. And they just hate you both." I said.

"See people hate me. And you hate me too!" Sadie said crying.

"I don't hate you!" I said.

"I can't do this anymore, Katie. I tried. We can't be friends after all. I'm sorry." Sadie said sobbing.

I sighed. I just wish I could keep my best friend. But I figured out the problem. I lost her. And Staci had something to do with it.

"Staci. I need to talk to you. Alone." I said angrily.

"Fine." She said and we walked out of Sadie's earshot.

"What did you do to Sadie?" I asked glaring at her.

"I was just being a good friend. After all my great-great-great-great-great grandmother invented best friends." Staci said smugly.

"But she never thought we needed to stay twins forever before. We both knew we were going to grow out of the phase eventually." I said.

"Well I just let her know that that time doesn't _have_ to happen." Staci said.

"You're stealing Sadie away from me. She won't let you once she realizes what you're doing." I said.

"But it looks like you guys are just drifting apart. Face it Katie, I already won." Staci said knowing that she was right. It was a sad truth, but I still didn't know why Staci did any of this.

"But why did you do this?" I asked distraught.

"Let me tell you something Katie. I've been here for a few weeks, which means the new season is about at the merge. Why haven't you seen any of the other new contestants?" Staci asked.

"Now that you mention it I don't know, why?" I asked puzzled.

"They dropped me off here right and then switched to a new resort so that none of the new contestants would be burdened by having to see me every day. I'm still coming to the finale though." Staci said angrily.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry?" I said unsure. I knew I should have felt bad but I didn't, Staci stole my best friend.

"Well, I decided that I was done. I couldn't stand everyone hating me all the time and I knew that if I could make a friend then I would at least feel a little better. Sadie just seemed like the friendliest person so I started following you guys. Sadie getting sick was a lucky break for me. After that the pieces just fell into place. And now, here we are. I have to go, my BFFFL needs me. You understand, oh wait, you don't. Bye!" Staci said.

I stood there processing it for a moment. Staci isn't very smart. How did she fool Sadie like that? Then again, for a while, we both fell to it. I just didn't understand. As I was walking away I saw Staci returning to Sadie who asked what happened to which Staci said,

"Katie thought it was my fault that the two of you couldn't be friends anymore. And when I told her to stop making excuses, she called me a liar! I'd never lie! After all, honesty was invented by my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great..."

At least that was all I heard before I walked away in anger. In my rage I decided to see how Courtney was doing. I knew that she was always of for a rage. I knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Courtney asked.

"Katie." I answered. I heard the sound of the door unlocking and I walked in the room. "Doing any better Courtney?" I asked remembering the morning's events.

"I'm fine." Courtney said sniffling.

"Were you crying?" I asked.

"No. Crying is a form of weakness, and I don't have any weaknesses." Courtney said.

"It's okay. Everybody cries sometimes. Just let it out." I said calmly.

"No. I won't." Courtney said but was proved wrong when about fifteen seconds later burst into tears.

"Why did this happen to me?!" Courtney cried hugging me.

"There, there, it will all be okay." I said, patting her back.

"Ugh, I'm horrible aren't I?" Courtney asked.

"No, you're not. You're competitive. There's a difference." I said reassuringly.

"Not that. I'm making a big deal over some guy who was never even into me. And then I just keep focusing on relationships and trying to break up Duncan and Gwen. There isn't a point. None of the friends I met here comforted me when I really needed it because everyone collectively liked Gwen and Duncan more than me. I would have been better off if I didn't sign up for this at all." Courtney said.

"I know what you mean. This whole experience wasn't worth it. And worst of all, we can't leave. So I guess we have to make the most out of it." I said.

"I guess you're right. We don't have any other options." Courtney said.

"Nope." I said shaking my head.

"Thanks." Courtney said.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For being a good friend. It's about time I had one of those." Courtney said.

"Yeah," I said rolling my eyes at her arrogance. "So, you done with your bad boy phase?"

"Way done! I'll only date a guy if he's nice and sweet and not a total idiot."

"Well that narrows it down." I said raising an eyebrow.

"I like to be specific. Besides it wasn't even that bad." Courtney said.

After that we just talked for a little while. Then there was a knock at the door. It was DJ and Trent.

"Courtney, are you okay?" Trent asked. "I saw you crying earlier."

"Earlier? That was hours ago." Courtney said skeptically.

"It took a while to find your room. I had to get DJ to help me." Trent said rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyway, yeah I'm fine. Stupid Al." Courtney said.

"Al did something? I'll go do something to him." Trent said determined. I was getting more and more confused.

"Trent, he would kill you. I don't want you to die. You're one of the few saner people." Courtney said. Trent nodded back to her.

"So why are you here again?" I asked still confused.

"Well Geoff is throwing this party tomorrow and we just came to ask if you two were going?" DJ said.

"Yeah. You guys really should come. It'll be really fun." Trent said smiling.

"Well-," Courtney started.

"We'll be there." I said quickly. Courtney stared at me shaking her head.

"Great!" Trent said.

"See you tomorrow. Goodnight Katie, Courtney." DJ said.

"'Night DJ." I said smiling.

"Goodnight DJ. Goodnight Trent." Courtney said.

"Goodnight Courtney." Trent said happily. DJ and Trent left soon after that.

"What did you just do? I don't want to go to a party?" Courtney said angrily.

"It'll be fun." I said happily.

"But they all are a bunch of Neanderthals." Courtney whined.

"Then don't talk to them. Simple." I said.

"Fine." Courtney sighed.

"Well it's getting late. I'm going to bed. 'Night." I said.

"Goodnight." Courtney replied. And I left.

Well another eventful day. Though it was better I suppose. Stupid Staci and Alejandro. But I did have some fun. And I am going to make sure that tomorrow is better. And maybe I can get Sadie back too. Dumb Staci! But I got time. As far as I know, I am never going to leave this resort. Wow, that was a depressing thought.

* * *

**End Day 3**

**A/N: Chapters keep getting longer. Sadie and Katie's friendship is officially over. For now. Courtney and Katie are now friends. And there is a party tomorrow. What is coming next? To find out for yourself you'll have to wait for the next chapter of **_**The Katie Project.**_

**Also: School starts next week so expect updates to come a little slower. **


	4. Day 4

**The Katie project ch.4**

**A/N: Well, It's been awhile hasn't it? Yeah, I started high school and had WAY less time than I thought I would have. But The Katie Project is back from the dead! So remember to review when you're done reading, even if you just want to complain about the lack of updates (believe me I hate hiatuses).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. You know the drill.**

* * *

**Day 4**

Well, I think things might just be looking up for , my new best friend Courtney and I are the going to go to Geoff's party today. I think a party is just what we need. After all, I've only just lost my best friend. And Courtney's not feeling that good either after Duncan and Alejandro, she really just needs a nice guy. I am determined, Today is going to be great!

After I get ready, I walked out to meet Courtney for breakfast.

"Well you look happy." Courtney says

"Well, we're going to a party today. We both need a pick me up." I said.

"But none of these people are sane."

"That's okay! We'll still have a great time!" I said cheerily. Courtney just rolled her eyes at me.

"What are you two talking about, Losers?" Heather said sitting down across from us along with Alejandro.

"Why are you sitting with us?" I said

"I can sit where I want to." She said haughtily.

"Yeah, you can. But not with us, so move." Courtney said.

"Chica, no need to be so harsh. We just want to sit here with you two. In fact, it was my idea. I thought that I should apologize for yesterday." Alejandro said.

I scoffed. Who does he think he is? To think I used to like him that much, honestly what was I thinking? "I think you should just go, that would be the best thing for all of us." I said angrily.

"Well what do you think Courtney?" Alejandro said looking into her eyes.

"I agree with Katie. You two should just leave." She said.

"Well no hard feelings. Right?" He says a little confused. Alejandro and Heather get up and start walking away.

"What do you think that was about?" I asked Courtney.

"I have no idea." she says.

"I just hope that they won't be at the party."

"Me too." She says.

We spent the next few hours talking and playing cards with Noah, Cody, Sierra, and Owen. Courtney is really good at poker. With her and Noah both playing, the rest of us just didn't stand a chance. Then we got ready for the party and started to head over to where it was being held.

The party was bigger than I expected it to be, though I should have known it was going to be huge (I mean, it's Geoff's party). Geoff apparently got one of the hotel's ballrooms as the location, though how he did it I'll never know. Courtney and I were talking to Bridgette, who wasn't making out with Geoff for once.

"Wow. This is a lot nicer than I expected it to be." Courtney said.

"Well, Geoff definitely knows how to throw a party. But don't expect the whole party to be this nice. Geoff's parties always seem to... get out of hand. But anyway, I'm glad you two could make it. Especially you, Courtney. I didn't think you liked parties." Bridgette said.

"I don't. Katie's the one who made come to this. I don't regret it yet though, so that's nice." Courtney said.

"Cool. Anyway I'm going to go find Geoff. See you both later." Bridgette said walking away.

"Bye Bridgette!" We both said as she walked away.

As the party dragged on, we started to talk to Trent and DJ. The four of us were actually having a good time. Courtney was much happier than I expected her to be, which was nice. Then, it hit me. Courtney was happy at a party with all of the other contestants and Trent seemed to be lighting up each time he talked to her. He must like her! I think that Trent would be great for Courtney. He's not evil, for one, and I bet if he ever threw a challenge for her, she would love it! I decided to take matters into my own hands.

"Hey DJ, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked

"Sure." He replied and we walked a good distance away from Courtney and Trent so that they wouldn't be able to hear us.

"Does Trent like Courtney?" I asked excitedly. I really hoped that he did, I mean that would just be so cute! Eeeeeiiiiiiiii!

"I don't know." DJ said, puzzled.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked.

"Why would he tell me all of that stuff?" He asked.

"Aren't you best friends with Trent?" I asked.

"No, not really. I mean, we're friends, but we're not really that close." DJ said.

"Okay. But does he ever talk about her? "

"Yeah, sometimes." DJ said.

"Then there's hope!" I exclaimed. Now I HAVE to set those two up!

DJ and I walked back to Trent and Courtney. We continued to talk for a while, until Chris said he had an announcement to make.

"Former contestants of Total Drama, I come here on one of the off days of the season, not just to enjoy a wonderful Geoff party, but also to tell you all the exciting news. Total Drama has been renewed for another season, and we want to bring back some of the old contestants! We haven't decided who is coming back yet, but I just wanted to tell you so that you can start imagining having another shot at the one... million... dollars! " Chris said.

Immediately a silence passed over the room. I mean, it's another chance at getting a million dollars! But I knew I wouldn't be able to go back, after all, I'm not the most popular contestant. I could always root for Courtney though, I know she'll get on the show somehow.

"You going to try to get on the show? " I asked Courtney.

" Well, of course I am. It's a million dollars! What about you? If you're there too, we could have an alliance." she said.

"There's no way I could get back on the show. Also, alliances get you nowhere, even I know that." I said.

"I guess you're right. It would have been fun though." Courtney said.

"Yeah, that'd be really cool." I said.

"What are you two talking about, Losers?" A voice said behind me.

"Go away Heathe- Staci?" I said surprised. Staci and Sadie were standing right behind me. I got tense. The nerve of those two to talk to me after all the pain that they caused me! I could feel my face seething with anger.

"But I thought that you would like our company." Sadie said.

"I thought you hated me now." I said.

"What? I don't hate you. I'm only a little disappointed in you. You were the one who ended our friendship." Sadie said sadly.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Why do you think it's my fault? You were the one who had unmeetable demands! Why are you always trying to control me? And none of your demands make any sense! So just shut up and stop talking to me!" I screamed.

"Katie, you should calm down." Courtney said patting my shoulder.

"No! Sadie, Staci is evil. She's a horrible person. You need to know that there is no way that I'd ever give up being friends with everyone just to be friends with you two. If you can't see how horrible she is, maybe you should be her best friend. Just do me one favor, stay away from me because you are the LAST person I need to insult me. And by the way, when I said that I stopped saying that your butt was too big for the bus seats, I never stopped saying that, because it's true!" I yelled.

"Well you're still stupid AND Justin was never into you!" She retorted.

"Nice comeback." I said sarcastically. "And you're right about Justin. You two definitely deserve each other." I said before stomping away to my room.

For a while I just sat there writing in this journal and thinking about how evil Staci is and how Sadie is so stupid for listening to her, but still has the nerve to turn around and call _me _stupid! Ugh, she is just so... Ugh! Anyway, then I heard a knock at the door.

"I swear, if it's Sadie again I'll punch her in the face! Oh, good, It's just you, Courtney. And _Noah_?" I said surprised as I opened the door. Courtney I got, but why was Noah with her? Surely he didn't care about what was going on.

"Noah and I were looking for you. You seemed pretty mad out there." Courtney said.

"Yeah well, those two make me angry." I said.

"If it makes you feel any better, you made Sadie cry." Noah said, dryly.

"Noah! That is not the way to handle this situation!" Courtney yelled.

"No, he's right. That does make me feel a little better." I said smiling a little.

"Anyway, we just wanted to make sure that you're okay." Courtney said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said right before I burst into tears and hugged Noah. "It's just that, why on earth did I sign up for this stupid show! It ruined my life! Before this, I was so happy! So what if I was ignorant and a little stupid, it's better than I am now! I lost my best friend! And I didn't get any money, or fans because the only times that I ever did anything, they were offscreen! Why did I do this Noah? Why?"

"Um, I'm not sure? I'm not great at being comforting, so could you please get off of me?" He said in his usual, monotone voice. Would it kill him to be a _little_ more caring? I reluctantly stopped hugging him.

"Look, you regret signing up for this show, join the club. But you did, so you have to deal with that fact. At least you're finding out who you are. These awful experiences are making you become a different person. And I definitely like New Katie a lot better than Old Katie." Noah said.

"I do too, you really are becoming a better person. Don't let Staci and Sadie get to you okay? I have to go, it's getting pretty late." Courtney said.

"Goodnight!" I said to her as she walked out the door. I turned my attention back at Noah. "So why did you come to see me? I mean, I'm glad you came and everything, but why?"

"Believe it or not, even _I_ can care about a few things." He said nonchalantly.

"You care about me?" I asked, genuinely surprised.

Noah hesitated, he was probably unsure about what he just said. "Yeah, I do." he said after a little while.

"Oh Noah, You're so sweet!" I said hugging him again, though this time, he hugged me back. And for a while we just stayed like that, hugging and looking into each others eyes, and then, we kissed. I'm sure that neither of us expected it, it just kind of happened. And I did not mind at all.

Noah cleared his throat. "So, um... yeah. It's pretty late. I should go." He said.

"Yeah, you probably should. See you tomorrow?" I asked still a little dazed.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." He said walking out the door.

So that was my day. It was... interesting to say the least. It was certainly not the spectacular day that I thought it was going to be, but it also definitely wasn't that bad. I think Sadie and Staci are going to be a pain for a long time, but at least I'm not alone. I am so lucky to have Courtney and Noah, and my other friends like Cody, Trent, DJ, Owen and Sierra. It's like 2:30 in the morning right now, so maybe I should stop writing in this. So I'm going to bed. I'll figure everything out tomorrow.

**End Day 4**

* * *

**A/N: Guys, I really am so sorry for not updating for what, nine months? Honestly, I've been kicking myself for weeks because of this. Writer's block and schoolwork are a really bad combination. But I'm back now and summer is about to start! Expect more frequent updates!**

**Next time: It's official! Noah and Katie are a couple. They don't want to tell everyone about it, but someone tells everyone anyway. Courtney is confused, Sadie is outraged, and Katie is preoccupied with a new mission. What is this new mission? How does DJ feel about all of this? And does DJ's feelings really matter in this story anyway? At least one of these questions will be answered in the next chapter of **_**The Katie Project**_**! **


	5. Day 5

The Katie Project Ch.5

A/N: Yay for faster updates! Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Total Drama...

* * *

Day 5

Well yesterday was... eventful to say the least. I mean, Sadie and Staci are getting on my nerves even more than they did before, but I have Courtney and Noah. Oh, Noah. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! We kissed! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! After I stopped squealing to myself I ran straight to Courtney's room to tell her about it.

"Well you seem a lot better. Sleep well?" Courtney asked as she opened the door.

"Yeah, though part of that was Noah's fault." I said happily.

"What did you two do?" Courtney asked shocked.

"We kissed! And he said that he cared about me! Can you believe it?" I said excitedly.

"Oh, It sounded like you meant that you two..., never mind. Well good for you." Courtney said. Honestly I was a little disappointed that Courtney didn't want to squeal with me. Though she is Courtney after all.

"I'm going to go see him now, later!" I said before going to find Noah. When I got to him I did that cute "guess who" thing, but he didn't seem very amused.

"Hey, can I talk to you alone for a second?" He said and we went to a more private area.

"I've been meaning to ask, are we, like, dating now?" I said, thinking "please say yes" over and over again in my head.

"Yeah, I think we are." He said right before I glomped him. after he pulled me off of him, he said "Listen to me. I don't think we should tell anyone."

"Why?" I asked, puzzled.

"A new season has been announced and if I know Chris, he has some kind of gimmick planned. If the next season is couples themed I don't want Chris to have an excuse to bring me back to the show." Noah said.

"You don't want to go back? It's a million dollars! Why wouldn't want to have a chance at it?" I asked.

"People who are smart. Think about it, you have to endure the horrible challenges that are a bad experience for everyone involved. Then, if you manage to win the whole show, you have a two-thirds chance of actually getting the money. Really, it is not worth it." Noah said.

Why does Noah have to be so smart all the time? I was really excited for that season, even if I knew that I wouldn't be able to go. Whatever, I can always cheer for Courtney.

"Fine. I won't tell anyone. But we still should, like, hang out more. Since we're dating and all." I said.

"Sure." He said nonchalantly as always, right before I glomped him.

"Yay! Now I'm going to eat lunch with Courtney, and then we can all hang out, and for dinner we should go out somewhere for an official date." I said ecstatically giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving quickly before he had the chance to say no.

While eating lunch with Courtney, Heather and Alejandro and Heather sat down with us once again.

"You know, for someone who seems to hate Courtney and I, you really like to hang out with us Heather."

"Of course I hate you two losers. It was Alejandro's idea to sit here." Heather said haughtily.

"Yes, as you probably know, most of the other contestants don't really like Heather and I. I know that Courtney doesn't hate me, and I like to be around friendly faces."

Courtney sat there, thinking for a while. Then she said, "whatever. Just sit where you want."

"Excellent, Chica. Now let's enjoy our lunch." Alejandro said.

"Yeah, let's do that. Katie, let's sit over there." Courtney said, pointed to an empty table. And we both walked over to it and sat down.

I'm glad that we didn't have to sit with those guys, but why didn't we just make them move. Well, it's in the past. Then I remembered my talk with Courtney and my other talk with Noah, and I remembered that I told Courtney about us. If only I made sure that we were in private before speaking.

"Courtney, you know how Noah and I are going out?" I said, dreamily.

"Don't go all sappy on me Katie. But what?" Courtney said.

"We have to keep it quiet, in case there's a couples theme for the next season. Noah wants to stay off the show. " I said.

"There's a couples theme? " Courtney asked angrily. "How am I going to get on the show now?"

"It's just a theory. Nothing to worry about, I know that you'll get there. You're always there. But don't tell anyone about Noah and I." I said.

"Fine." Courtney said and the two of us talked about the upcoming season.

After a little while, we were joined by Trent and DJ. Trent and Courtney were so cute together. I started thinking about how if they were going out how they could go on double dates with Noah and I. She could also probably rub it in Duncan and Gwen's face, which is wrong but extremely satisfying. Honestly I really wanted to rub Noah into Sadie's smug face, but I couldn't do that.

I also really like DJ. He's the sweetest guy in the whole world. If I didn't have Noah, I would totally go out with him. If it was a week ago, I would set him up with Sadie in a heartbeat. Really they would be really good together, since they can both be so nice. If only Staci hadn't polluted Sadie's mind.

"Hey Katie?" DJ asked removing me from my deep thoughts.

"Yes" I said a little dazed.

"Trent and I were wondering if you and Courtney would go on a double date with us to the movies tomorrow?" He asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Oh DJ, I'm sorry but no." I said awkwardly.

"Why not?" He stuttered.

I started to speak, though I didn't know what to say because I couldn't mention Noah. Unfortunately, a certain ex-BFFFL had to interrupt me.

"I know why she won't go out with you DJ. She's dating Noah." Sadie yelled loudly for everyone to hear.

"Oh, okay. That's understandable. But why didn't you just say something?" DJ said understandably, though he was confused as to why she was yelling.

"Not everyone was supposed to know. It was kind of private." I said glaring at Sadie.

"So you made up with Sadie then? That's good. You guys shouldn't fight." DJ said with a small smile.

"No we didn't. What gave you that idea?" I asked, puzzled.

"Well didn't you say you weren't telling anyone? How does Sadie know?" DJ said.

By then Noah had walked over to us and he did not look particularly happy. "How many people have you told?" He asked.

"Only Courtney, I promise. And I don't think she cares enough to tell anyone." I said before angrily turning to Sadie. "So how did you know?" I asked.

"Well, I kind of overheard you talking to Courtney." Sadie said sweetly with a little laugh. "After all, secrets secrets are no fun, secrets are for everyone!" Ugh, I really hate that she's trying to act like she did nothing wrong.

"Speaking of Courtney, how on earth could you tell her about your love life before you talked to me about it? We promised when we were in third grade that when we started going out with someone that the first person we would tell would be each other." Sadie said with disdain.

"Funny. I must have forgot since you never told me that you had a boyfriend." I said.

Sadie just rolled her eyes. "Honestly Katie, why are you so immature? It makes me wonder how we were friends for so long." She said.

"You know Sadie, I get that you hate me now. You don't have to keep telling me that. Didn't you used to be nice?" I said.

"It's not like you're that nice either. When did you suddenly hate me?" Sadie asked.

"When you and your new best friend kept trying to blame me for our fight. Really you've done nothing but cause me pain for the past five days. I told you to stay away from me. Why won't you listen to me!" I screamed.

"She doesn't have to listen to you. You keep acting like we're the bad guys when you've been mean to us this whole time. You just separated yourself from us for no reason. 'Finding your personality', what a stupid excuse. You just wanted to end your friendship. Sadie and I saw through your plan." Staci said, shaking her head at me. The nerve of that girl.

"You should talk Staci. You told me your plan, remember. So you were disliked by the new contestants so you plotted to steal Sadie from me. Well you succeeded. Why can't you be content with your victory. Why do you have to keep trying to ruin my life." I said.

"First of all, you and I both know I had no such plan. Stop trying to kid yourself. But I agree that I haven't been that nice to you. And not only for being really mean to your best friend." Staci said, with a serious look.

You, Katie, are a useless person. You've been on the show for one season, and only one season, and in that season, you did nothing. You barely even appear on screen, and most of the time you don't even speak. You literally have no interesting traits. I bet a good deal of the fanbase don't know if you're Sadie or not, despite the fact that you two look nothing behind. Up until five days ago, the only thing you've ever done was hold Sadie back." Staci continued.

I really didn't know she could be so mean. I tried not to let her words get to me but , they did. I felt like curling up into a ball and crying. And she wasn't even finished yet.

"And despite all of that. You aren't heavily despised, you even have a few friends outside of Sadie. I, on the other hand have done nothing wrong in my entire run on the show. And what do I get? Eliminated first and left alone at a separate resort. So what if I mention my family's inventions at every turn. If you had a family as notable as mine you would talk about them a lot too." She said with a clear hatred for the new contestants.

But to see someone as useless as yourself being happy and having friends while I was so miserable and alone was infuriating. I couldn't bear it, I deserved the happiness and friendship, not you. Everyone else here is at least mildly interesting, but you, you're nothing. How can someone like you even exist. So when I find myself best friends with your ex-best friend, I couldn't help but be happy. And as I was Sadie's best friend, and found out how nice she is, you can imagine how angry I got when I thought about how a useless person such as yourself had thrown away being the best friend of someone so much better than you. Yet you still seem to be doing okay. Honestly Katie, you confuse me more than anything." She said.

At this point, I just shut down and started crying. After trying so hard to not cry and remain strong so I could throw back a retort at Staci's smug face. But I couldn't. So when I could pick myself up I just ran straight to my room thinking about what Staci said. How could she hate me so much. I didn't do anything wrong! I've been trying so hard to make myself more interesting, trying to distance myself from Sadie, and I think I am doing pretty well. If you met me today, you would have no idea that Sadie and I used to be virtually twins.

And Staci! What happened to her? Why does she see me as so useless? She seemed so stupid before. Who knew that she could say such hurtful things? I know I'm not the most compelling contestant and I only got on the show because I was with Sadie. That's one of the reasons why I distanced myself from Sadie in the first place. But Staci is making me think that no matter what I do, it wouldn't do anything to what people thought of me. What's the point of doing any of this then?

Then I heard a knock on the door. I was expecting Courtney or Noah, but was surprised to find DJ.

"Hey Katie, are you doing okay?" He asked.

"Well no, not really." I said before bursting into tears. "How could she hate me so much? " I asked.

"I really have no idea. And to say all of those horrible things to your face. My mama would not approve." He said shaking his head.

I couldn't help but smile when DJ talked about his mom. When he noticed me smiling, he did a very good job of distracting me until we heard another knock at the door.

"Hey Katie, sorry we took so long. I had something to take care of. " Courtney said walking into my room with Noah.

"What did you do? " I asked.

"I rightfully told Staci off. What she said to you was uncalled for. Now she knows that she has more than just you to answer to. " She said angrily.

"Thanks for doing that." I said before bursting into tears and hugging Courtney. For once she didn't stop me.

"You know everything she said wasn't true, right? She's just jealous because less people hate you." Noah said nonchalantly once again.

"But why me? Why not Heather or Alejandro or something? What did I do to her." I asked now hugging Noah instead of Courtney.

"Who knows? That girl has a screw loose for sure. " Courtney said.

" Not everyone is going to like everyone else. Your just going to have to deal with this. But hey, you won't be alone." Noah said.

"I'm so happy that I have you guys for friends!" I exclaimed pulling DJ and Courtney into a group hug.

"Don't go all sappy on me again, Katie. Once is enough." Noah said.

Once again, there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be. If any more people come in here, there'll be a party in here. " I said opening the door to find Sadie. My face turned into a frown and I'm sure Sadie noticed the anger on my face.

"Can't a girl have a conversation with her old friend?" Sadie asked noticing my expression.

"What do you want? " I asked angrily.

" I wanted to apologize for Staci earlier. After being 'talked to' by Courtney and Noah, Staci realized she was out of line." Sadie said.

"And where is Staci?" I asked. I couldn't believe anything Sadie was saying. I wish she could just walk out of my life.

"We agreed it would be better if the apology came from me. So what do you say?" She asked smiling at me.

For a second, I could see the friend that I missed so much, then I thought about the eventful five days and how different our relationship became before I spoke.

"No. I don't accept your apology. Maybe I can accept it if she could apologize to my face. So until then, stay away from me. I mean it. Just know that before today I would have attempted to fix our friendship, but now? We are done. If I never saw you again it would be a day many. You crossed a line Sadie. And I'm done with you." I said.

"You just hate out friendship. So I'm done with you." She said pouting.

"That's fine by me. Makes it a whole lot easier. why don't you run back to you new clone." I said.

"You're so mean!" She yelled back at me before leaving.

I shut the door and sat down on my bed like nothing happened. Really that made me feel so much better.

"I think I should go. It's getting pretty late. See you tomorrow. " DJ said abruptly.

"Okay. Bye DJ! Sorry about that whole date thing." I said hugging him on his way out. (Wow, I'm giving a lot of hugs today!)

"It's okay. I get it, I didn't know you were with someone else. Congrats on your relationship, by the way. Goodnight." He said. Courtney, Noah, and I replied to him as he left.

"DJ's right. I should go. Now that everyone knows we're going out, I probably shouldn't be seen leaving your room really late." Noah said.

"Yeah I guess. Though you could stay if you want to." I said jokingly, making him shake his head as we kissed goodbye.

"Courtney, before you leave. You should go on that date with Trent." I said.

"No thanks." She said dryly.

"But why not?" I whined. I really wanted to put them together.

"Trent's a nice guy, but I don't think we would work. We don't have much in common. Also, if we got together after Duncan and Gwen got together-," She paused to fake gag. "It would seemed contrived and just like we would be paired for ask the wrong reasons."

"I guess your right." I said, defeated. Maybe she'll find someone else or come around to Trent eventually. After our little conversation Courtney also left my room leaving me alone to get ready for bed.

Once again, a relatively good day is ruined by Sadie and Staci. It's gotten so bad that I'm pretty sure our friendship is over forever. Which sucks really badly. I'll really miss that friendship. But the more I thought about my past friendship and my hated for Staci, I figured out what I'm going to do. I'm taking Sadie back. Not because I forgive her, but because I want to take Staci down. So she better watch out. I'm coming for her.

End of Day 5

* * *

A/N: Remember to review! Hoping for faster updates. Also I might start a spin off from Learn The Hard Way in Gwen's point of view, so look out for that.

Next Time: The gloves are off! Katie's getting her friend back, but to do that, she might need some strategic help from her friends... and maybe Heather.


End file.
